The invention relates to nets and netlike products directly produced from a thermoplastic film. Nets of this kind are often used as reinforcement in paper articles or textiles e.g. in sanitary paper articles. They are further used in heavy duty bags, paper cloth, and nonwoven upholstery fabrics. In many cases, however, the utility of such nets is limited due to lack of textile feel and/or cover.
Thus, in sanitary articles where the net is in direct contact with the body the surface of the net can irritate the skin. Also the relatively hard and smooth surface of the net gives some limitations to its use e.g. as backing in thick carpets.
One object of the present invention is to overcome such drawbacks in nets produced directly from film.
Methods are known that provide sheets of continuous structure with a napped surface by casting or rolling the material in a mould that is a negative replica of the desired nap-surface. However, if a fine nap is desired, this method requires the polymer to be in very low-viscous state. Besides, the notch effect highly reduce the strength of the sheet.
It is a second object of the invention to overcome these drawbacks and provide for a simple and convenient method for manufacturing a napped net directly from film.
Other objects of the invention will appear from the description.